1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to accessories of air pumps, and more particularly to a versatile air-valve connecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applicant No. 83201242, a tire-valve head includes a head housing defining a receiving room and having a valve connector. A rotator is received in the receiving room and has a cam structure. By rotating the rotator to reposition the cam to press the valve connector, the valve connector is elastically deformed to connect a valve. Such a configuration has only one valve connector, and is unable to work with different types of valves.
In Taiwan Patent Applicant No. 092217000, an air-pump connector for working with three types of valves is disclosed. The connector has three valve connecting members, and similarly implements a rotator having a cam to selectively open/closes these valve connecting members. While such a prior-art device is versatile in virtue of its three valve connecting members, it is bulky and structurally complicated. Since each of the valve connecting members has its own check valve, known device is expansive to manufacture and inconvenient to use.